Operación Bond
by xotug
Summary: El mundo mágico ha resuelto durante mucho tiempo sus problemas sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que sufren los no mágicos. ¿Y si el mundo no mágico estuviera preparado para una guerra contra los magos?
1. Chapter 1

**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 **Es un regalo para Krmenxita Stark. A ver si te gusta**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Operación Bond.**

Margaret Thatcher vio como el tal Albus Dumbledore y Millicent Bagnold, su homóloga en el mundo mágico, desaparecían por la chimenea de su despacho en una columna de llamas verde brillante. Su antecesor en el cargo le había informado de ese mundo paralelo al suyo que no podía ver, habitado por gente con poderes que la mayoría desearía, capaces de hacer auténticos milagros y, sin embargo, anclados en lo que parecía ser el Siglo XIX.

Las noticias que le habían llegado de ese mundo durante los dos años de su mandato no eran positivas y le habían hecho reflexionar acerca de la necesidad de tener más información acerca de aquello que no podía ver pero que afectaba directamente a todos sus compatriotas. Muchas de las vidas perdidas dentro de Inglaterra en los últimos años se debía a la guerra en aquel mundo y eso era preocupante. Por suerte, acababa de ser informada de que esta había terminado debido a una extraña circunstancia trágica que rodeaba a una familia de aquel mundo. Aunque había preguntado por detalles acerca del suceso, las respuestas que había recibido dejaba a las claras que no sabían exactamente qué era lo que había pasado y que tampoco tenían mucha intención de investigarlo, al menos por parte de Bagnold.

La primera ministra era una experta en los equilibrios de poder y se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de que Bagnold podría ser la ministra, pero Dumbledore tenia poder e influencia igual o superior a la de la cabeza del gobierno. Ese detalle no debía de olvidarlo.

Decidida a poseer toda la información posible sobre el mundo mágico, no tardo en convocar una reunión con las principales fuerzas gubernamentales del país.

* * *

—Gracias por venir, señores —dijo la primera ministra mirando uno a uno a todos los reunidos—. Por si se les ha olvidado, les recuerdo que nada de lo que se hable en esta sala debe salir de aquí ni puede ser comentado con ninguna de las personas externas a esta operación. Cualquier filtración o desobediencia respecto de este particular será considerado alta traición y castigado con la muerte —ninguno de los presentes mostro ninguna duda visible o perturbación al ver a su primera ministra en modo "Dama de Hierro"—. Cedo la palabra al señor Jones que les informara de todo lo referente a la Operación Bond.

—Gracias, Primera Ministra —respondió el jefe del Mi5, antes de dirigirse al resto de los presentes.

Allí presentes se encontraban, además de la Primera Ministra y el jefe del Mi5, el Ministro del Interior, William Whitelaw; la representante de la corona para asuntos mágicos, Amanda Wallace, y la persona reclutada para infiltrarse.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Como ya saben, estamos reunidos para cerrar los últimos detalles de la Operación Bond u operación de infiltración y recogida de datos acerca del mundo mágico. En el dossier situado delante de ustedes están todos los datos, detalles y conclusiones alcanzadas en las reuniones anteriores y lo que vamos a tratar esta tarde. Por supuesto, todo esto será transmitido a la Reina a través de la señorita Wallace —comento señalándola— para que, tal y como ella nos ha pedido, mantenerla informada. Todos ustedes son una de las pocas personas que son conscientes de la existencia del denominado mundo mágico que no pertenecen a él. El secreto y la separación entre ambos mundos data de 1692 y ninguna de las dos partes tiene intención de romper el tratado que define el estatus quo actual. Sin embargo, los últimos sucesos acaecidos nos han forzado a desarrollar este plan para recopilar toda la información posible sobre esa sociedad paralela.

—¿Por qué no se pensó anteriormente en realizar algo similar? —pregunto el señor Wallace.

—No había necesidad —respondió la Primera Ministra adelantándose al jefe del Mi5—La situación estaba bajo control y no había efectos reseñables de la existencia del mundo mágico en el nuestro. Las medidas de control y seguridad aplicadas por ellos funcionaban muy bien y la mentalidad mayoritaria del mundo mágico era mantenerse al margen de nuestros asuntos.

—¿Qué cambio? —pregunto Whitelaw que no había asistido a ninguna de las reuniones anteriores.

El jefe del MI5 miro a la Primera Ministra que le dio permiso con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Durante los últimos 10 o 15 años ha existido una guerra civil dentro del mundo mágico. Un grupo terrorista denominado "Los Mortifagos" y su líder, un tal Lord Voldemort, comenzó una campaña de ataques contra nuestra población y aquellos magos nacidos de gente no mágica para derrocar el Ministerio legítimo y comenzar una campaña de exterminio de todos aquellos que no encajaran en su ideal de pureza racial.

—¿Pureza racial? —pregunto Whitelaw, visiblemente horrorizado. Aunque la amenaza nazi había terminado hace más de 30 años, las heridas no cicatrizarían nunca y cualquier cosa que recordara mínimamente a aquella época de terror, provocaba profundas reacciones en cualquiera que hubiera vivido la guerra.

—Afirmativo. El tal Voldemort y sus seguidores se consideraban superiores a todos aquellos que no pudieran demostrar su pureza de sangre, es decir, que todos sus antecesores eran mágicos. El resto sencillamente… debían ser eliminados.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido desde entonces?

—Rápidamente. Los ataques ya comentados, chantajes a gente con puestos importantes en el Ministerio para que no hicieran nada que pudiera detenerlos y un desarrollo de la guerra similar a como fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—Entonces, ¿ya ha acabado?

—Así es —intervino la Primera Ministra tomando la palabra—. Hace unos cuatro meses fui informada por la mi homóloga mágica qué, tras unos sucesos ocurridos alrededor de una familia, Lord Voldemort, el líder de los terroristas, murió y la organización quedo descabezada sin él.

—Clásico —apunto el señor Jones.

—Menos mal —suspiro Whitelaw relajándose. Aunque, según la información que acababa de recibir, la separación entre ambos mundos era deseable y buscada por ambas sociedades, la idea de tener a un terrorista con los supuestos poderes de estos individuos mágicos en libertad no era nada tranquilizadora.

—No podemos permitir que esto vuelva a pasar. No podemos permitirnos estar tan desinformados. Así pues y para evitar que nos mantengamos en la ignorancia, se ha decidido comenzar la Operación Bond. Señor Jones, ¿sería tan amable de presentarnos a nuestra primera infiltrada en el mundo mágico?

—Por supuesto, Primera Ministra —el director del MI5 carraspeó levemente para aclararse la voz y se giró hacia la única de las personas presentes en la reunión que no había pronunciado una sola palabra y que apenas se había movido salvo para tomar algo de agua de los vasos llenos frente a cada uno de los presentes—. Sin más preámbulos, les presento al primero de nuestros operativos de la Operación Bond, la señorita Anna Zabini.

Tras unos instantes de silencio en los que, a pesar de estar siendo observada por cuatro de las personas más poderosas de todo el Reino Unido no parecía sentirse intimidada, Anna se limitó a sacar una funda de piel marrón y situarla encima de la mesa frente a ella.

—Bien… de acuerdo… —dijo Wallace rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Por qué se ha elegido a la señorita Zabini?

La nombrada miro al director del MI5 que confirmo con la cabeza. Anna estiro el brazo, movió la funda hasta dejarla al alcance de Wallace y se le quedo mirando fijamente como si estuviera retándole a que comprobara lo que había en el interior. Esta, consciente de que todo el mundo le miraba, intento no mostrar su desconcierto ante toda la situación y abrió la funda de cuero, sin poder dejar de admirar internamente la calidad de la piel.

—¡Es una bruja! –exclamo reconociendo inmediatamente aquel palo largo y fino de color gris oscuro.

—¿Acaso eso le supone una sorpresa o inconveniencia? —pregunto la Ministra, algo sorprendida por la reacción de alguien que era consciente de la existencia del mundo mágico.

Wallace volvió a mirar la varita que seguía apoyada en la mesa medio fuera de su funda y comprobó los rostros del resto de la sala, intentando descubrir que pensaban de ella tras su reacción. Solo la ceja izquierda levantada de la señorita Zabini le ofreció parte de la información que buscaba.

—No, señora Ministra —respondió Wallace—. Es una gran decisión.

—No me haga la pelota, Wallace —replico dejando a las claras que estaba decepcionada por la actuación del representante de la corona. Era ampliamente conocido entre los integrantes de las altas esferas británicas que la Ministra Thatcher consideraba que la señora Wallace no estaba preparada para un cargo de tal responsabilidad como el que ostentaba—. Era la única decisión posible. Cualquiera de nosotros sería incapaz de infiltrarse en el mundo mágico, ya que ni siquiera somos capaces de verlo.

—Además, la señorita Zabini forma parte de una familia ampliamente respetada por parte de la oligarquía mágica que controla una importante cuota de poder, riqueza e influencia —añadió el señor Jones.

—Por lo tanto, es la persona ideal para recalar información de cada parte del mundo mágico británico —concluyo la Ministra dando a entender que o no habían encontrado otra posibilidad o que era cierto que aquella era la mejor opción.

Al fin y al cabo, daba lo mismo cual era la causa. La consecuencia era que la señorita Zabini iba a ser la primera infiltrada y punto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Conclusiones.

Anna Zabini toco el colgante que siempre llevaba encima y susurro la palabra clave que activaba el hechizo traslador incorporado en el mismo. El torbellino de colores traslado a la espía desde la zona centralizada de desaparición del Callejón Diagon hasta una habitación concreta del número 13 de Downing Street. Siguiendo el protocolo de actuación definido, se sentó en el sillón orejero y espero a la llegada de los agentes del MI5 asignados a acompañarla cada vez que visitaba a la Ministra para exponer un nuevo informe o información relevante. Tal y como había ocurrido en cada ocasión, los agentes tardaron menos de cinco minutos en abrir la puerta y tras ser registrada exhaustivamente por Nikki, la agente femenina de los dos, le fue retirada la funda de su varita con la misma dentro y guardada en la caja fuerte de la habitación situada tras una reproducción de los Nenúfares de Monet.

Durante las primeras reuniones había insistido en que levantaran la norma de no acceder a las mismas con su herramienta fundamental; sin embargo, estas propuestas siempre habían sido rechazadas por la mayoría de los integrantes de la Junta Bond. Esta junta se había conformado en cuanto comenzó la Operación de la que había cogido el nombre; eran el grupo de estudio de los informes que traía y que estaba conformado por las personas que ocupaban los mismos puestos que en la reunión inicial: Tony Blair, como Primer Ministro; Stephen Lander, jefe del MI5; Jack Straw, Ministro del Interior y Anthony Blackmoor, representante de la corona.

Mientras caminaban por el túnel que unía los números 12 y 13 de Downing Street, Nikki le contaba a Anna las ultimas ocurrencias de su pequeña Charlotte. Acababa de cumplir los tres años y la agente del MI5 no podía parar de hablar de ella. Aunque Anna nunca había sentido el instinto maternal, le había confesado a Nikki en varias ocasiones que sentía envidia del brillo que veía en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de su hija. Nikki siempre se echaba a reír y le decía que tarde o temprano el instinto surgiría y tendría hijos propios.

—Señor Blair, la agente Bates le trae a la señorita Zabini —le informó su secretario personal.

—Muy bien. Hágala pasar —ordenó sin demora.

Anna Zabini entro en el despacho y se sentó directamente en la silla disponible frente al escritorio lleno de papeles que actualmente ocupaba el Primer Ministro. Esto no solía ser lo habitual, ya que sus reuniones solían realizarse en el sofá de la época victoriana; también era cierto que no se producían tan temprano.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Zabini. ¿Desea algo para tomar? —le ofreció el Primer Ministro.

—No, gracias. Se lo agradezco, señor Ministro.

Anna Zabini no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas o la política de Tony Blair ya que le parecía que eran continuistas de las medidas de Margaret Thatcher y tenía la teoría de que no podían acabar bien. Sin embargo, le parecía todo un detalle que, aunque siempre rechazaba el ofrecimiento, nunca había parado de hacerlo.

—Como bien sabrá, señorita Zabini, no tengo demasiado tiempo para concederle. Así que agradecería que fuera concisa en su análisis —Anna afirmó con la cabeza. Los rumores de que dentro de su partido se estaba organizando una especie de golpe de estado para echarle del puesto y la tensión dentro de los laboristas se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Entendido, señor Primer Ministro. Aquí le entrego el informe que he realizado, pero le comentare los puntos más importantes acerca de las medidas a tomar si entráramos en guerra con el mundo mágico —comentó mientras le dejaba sobre su lado de la mesa el sobre lacrado con la documentación en su interior— Lo primero y fundamental, dejando a un lado la capacidad que tiene la magia de freír cualquier circuito eléctrico…

—Si no recuerdo mal, eso ya se está estudiando y los resultados son prometedores —interrumpió.

—Así es. Como iba diciendo, lo primero que hay que tener en cuenta es la capacidad de los magos para aparecerse en cualquier sitio que conozcan.

—¿Aparecerse?

—Teletransporte —aclaro.

—Si…es un problema —comentó de forma meditativa—. ¿Cómo cree que podríamos amortiguar tal ventaja?

—Lo único que se me ha ocurrido, aunque puede que haya otras formas, es que estudiemos tanto el proceso de aparición y las denominadas barreras anti-aparición que se usan el mundo mágico para evitar que la gente se aparezca donde quiera. Mediante este estudio podría ser posible crear nuestros propios sistemas de protección.

—Suena bastante bien, pero quiero que sea sincera, señorita Zabini… ¿cree que podríamos conseguirlo?

—No puedo responderle a esa pregunta. No hay registros conocidos de ningún gobierno o particular fuera del mundo mágico que haya realizado un estudio similar. Al parecer, nunca se ha considerado al mundo mágico una amenaza real. Como le he informado en repetidas ocasiones, ellos no es que nos consideren una amenaza es que ni se preocupan por si lo que hacemos pudiera tener alguna consecuencia para su sociedad. Así pues, podría ser un tremendo éxito o un absoluto fracaso.

—¿Esta segura que esta es la máxima prioridad? ¿Qué hay de cosas como —Anna vio como el Primer Ministro saco del interior de su etiqueta un folio doblado— la maldición imperius, la maldición mortal o el confundus? Suenan bastante problemáticos.

—Todos los hechizos de efecto directo como los que me acaba de comentar requieren que el objetivo este suficientemente cerca y en una guerra directa nuestro armamento más básico podría derribar a cualquier mago desde una distancia segura y ya no digamos si hablamos de francotiradores o cualquiera con un arma de medio a largo alcance. Además, el no mágico medio está mucho más en forma que el mago medio y podría esquivar muchos de los hechizos con cierta facilidad. Además, la magia siempre se desplaza en línea recta y cualquier obstáculo solido detiene cualquier hechizo por muy letal que sea.

—Así que… por lo que me comenta… lo más peligroso seria la infiltración en nuestras defensas y cualquier ofensiva encubierta.

—Exacto. Si un solo mago fuera capaz de infiltrarse en nuestro sistema de defensa, causaría estragos. Usando solo los hechizos que ha comentado, podría desbaratar cualquier operación, dar órdenes que causen millones de muertos… un caos absoluto.

—¿Soluciones?

—Nuestros espías y operativos secretos deberían de ser muy resistentes o inmunes a los hechizos de modificación mental por el entrenamiento al que les sometemos. El resto del personal, salvo aquellas personas que hayan nacido o hayan desarrollado una cierta resistencia mental, es vulnerable.

—¿Ideas para arreglarlo?

—Es imposible operativamente entrenar a todo el mundo. No hay ni tiempo ni gente cualificada que podamos retirar de misiones para ello. Habría la posibilidad de entrenar a determinadas personas en puestos vitales pero nuestra mejor opción es que nuestra plantilla se conozca lo mejor posible para detectar cualquier cambio extraño en su comportamiento o en las decisiones que toma.

—Va a ser complicado, pero se puede disimular como terapias de mejora del ambiente de trabajo —sugirió—. Me imagino que habrá más detalles importantes en el informe acerca de cómo defendernos, pero se está acabando todo el tiempo que he podido conseguirle y quiero que me dé una pincelada sobre cómo podría ser nuestra ofensiva en caso de que haya una guerra y como deberíamos afrontar la situación que surgiría tras la misma en el caso de conseguir la victoria.

—Siendo imposible la infiltración en cualquier ámbito del mundo mágico para los no mágicos por motivos evidentes, el peso de la guerra deberían llevarlo aquellos de nuestros operativos que sean magos que hayan rechazado el mundo mágico por cualquier motivo.

—¿Hay muchos así?

—Sin duda, señor Ministro. Especialmente de aquellos que provienen de familias no mágicas ya que las clases altas dominantes en el gobierno mágico desprecian en mayor o menor medida a todos los magos que no puedan acreditar una cierta pureza de sangre mágica en su línea familiar. Como ya le he comentado en repetidas ocasiones, la sociedad mágica se ha quedado anclada en la era victoriana y sigue creyendo en la superioridad de clase por la herencia. Este grupo controla los órganos de gobierno y se ha dedicado con intensidad y evidente éxito a evitar que aquellos magos que no sean "sangre pura" como ellos se consideran obtengan puestos de responsabilidad o consigan avanzar en la sociedad. Impuestos, legislaciones absurdas, cumplimiento de cláusulas casi imposibles para desarrollar un negocio… todos los trucos del poder. En resumen, no sería difícil encontrar insatisfechos, señor Primer Ministro.

—¿Y la estrategia de ataque?

—Como sabrá no soy militar ni tengo estudios relacionados con este tema concreto; sin embargo, no es complicado afirmar que la guerra de guerrillas sería la mejor solución. Ataques rápidos, contundentes y en pequeños grupos que sean fáciles de dispersar en la población. Toda arma de largo alcance es fundamental y, si no conseguimos aislar nuestros aparatos electrónicos de la magia ambiental, cuanto menos dependa nuestro ejército de la electricidad, más posibilidades de éxito.

—Parece bastante sólido. Le recomendare sus servicios a nuestros mandos militares si llegamos a tal episodio —Tony Blair miró hacia el exterior de Downing Street y se restregó los ojos sin ocultar el cansancio y el desgaste que implicaba ocupar una posición de tal poder—. Finalmente, ¿cómo organizaría usted el mundo mágico si ganáramos una posible guerra?

—Lo consideraría un Departamento Secreto del Gobierno como tantos otros. Seguiría siendo indispensable mantener la separación entre ambos mundos, pero bajo el control del Gobierno.

—¿Mantendría el tipo de gobierno actual del mundo mágico?

—Imposible —negó rotundamente—. El gobierno actual es incluso más corrupto que el nuestro y obedece sin dudar a esa aristocracia de la que le he hablado. En mi opinión, se debería de crear una hoja de ruta que introdujera la democracia en el mundo mágico.


	3. Chapter 3

—Estamos en posición, Primera Ministra —comunico la francotiradora, esperando la aprobación de la máxima autoridad para realizar el acto que haría consciente al mundo mágico de que aquellos a los que han atacado y manipulado durante tanto tiempo con total impunidad eran capaces de golpear el corazón de su sociedad.

—Vía libre, capitana.

El L96A1 fijo su mirilla en el objetivo y la capitana no pudo evitar sentir pena al ver aquellos ojos verdes que en unos segundos iban a perder ese brillo. A pesar de su trabajo, Misha Stone siempre se sentía mal cuando eliminaba algo que consideraba bello y aquellos ojos lo eran. Sin perder más tiempo y eliminando esos pensamientos, apretó el gatillo y el objetivo se derrumbó en cuanto la bala atravesó limpiamente su cráneo quedándose incrustada en la pared de ladrillo situada detrás.

—Objetivo derribado —informo la capitana Stone desmontando el rifle con un movimiento de varita para guardarlo después en los bolsillos interiores de su túnica.

Misha Stone hubiera preferido asesinar a casi cualquiera de las muchas personas despreciables que ocupaban cargos de responsabilidad en el gobierno mágico. La lista era larga y contra muchos de ellos tenía vendettas personales. Sin embargo, esta acción no buscaba desestabilizar el gobierno, buscaba atacar el alma de la sociedad a través del símbolo de esperanza más representativo de la misma. Harry Potter era la cara visible del nuevo mundo mágico, un mundo mágico que quería superar la parálisis del pasado; sin embargo, el mismo héroe de guerra estaba siendo usado, sin que fuera consciente, para mantener el status quo. Eso debía de cambiar. La impunidad del mundo mágico debía ser detenida y para ello, había sido necesaria su acción.

* * *

Hugo Weasley aún no podía creer lo que había pasado en estos días. Aunque todo su entorno familiar había hablado en alguna ocasión que el mundo no mágico podría terminar hartándose de que todas las intromisiones mágicas quedaran impunes y entrar en guerra con el mágico, nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel mundo paralelo que su madre le había enseñado a comprender y valorar la magia particular que contenía, realizaría los actos que había cometido en estos días.

Su madre había condenado sin paliativos los atentados que había cometido el grupo terrorista "Sanguinius" contra los no mágicos y había podido retener la venganza del gobierno no mágico durante un tiempo con la promesa de que detendría a esos fanáticos y haría todo lo posible para compensar a las víctimas. Sin embargo, las promesas y las acciones del gobierno mágico no habían sido suficientes y los no mágicos habían declarado la guerra al mundo mágico hartos de la impunidad con la que actuaban los magos sobre sus conciudadanos.

Todo aquello había llevado a aquel momento. Hugo estaba en una pequeña habitación que daba al Atrio del Ministerio de Magia. Hermione Weasley, su madre, había convocado a todos los medios mágicos nacionales para anunciar una noticia que cambiaría el curso de la historia. Todo el mundo había debatido ampliamente sobre cual sería ese mensaje y la mayoría coincidían en que consistiría en el anuncio de la guerra contra los no mágicos. Era un clamor popular. La ciudadanía no exigía otra cosa y las manifestaciones y congregaciones demandando derramamiento de sangre eran permanentes desde el asesinato de Harry.

—¿Estas bien, Hugo? —pregunto su madre.

—¿Tú, mama? ¿Tu estas bien? —la sonrisa cansada y triste de su madre le respondió antes de que cualquier sonido saliera por su boca.

—No, cariño —se sinceró, sabiendo que era inútil ocultarle nada a su hijo. Rose siempre había sido la más inteligente de los dos, pero Hugo tenía una extraña capacidad de empatía y sabía leer y descubrir los pensamientos y sentimientos de los demás por mucho que estos pretendieran ocultarlos—. No estoy bien. Ninguno estamos bien.

—¿Y que vamos a hacer? —Hermione Weasley pensó una vez más en mentir, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para inventarse algo creíble y menos en algo que convenciera a Hugo.

—Ahora, hablare al mundo mágico… más adelante, salvo sobrevivir no se me ocurre nada —admitió.

Hugo comprendió lo que su madre acababa de decir y supo lo que iba a comunicar dentro de unos instantes al resto de la sociedad mágica: GUERRA. Iban a la guerra y ella no tenía esperanzas en la victoria, solo en la supervivencia. Sin saber qué hacer, contemplo a su madre saliendo de la habitación y siendo engullida por una ola de luz cegadora proveniente de cientos de cámaras.

—Compatriotas mágicos. Les hablo como Ministra de Magia y también como alguien que conoce los dos mundos. No voy a negar ahora que me duele profundamente como se ha pervertido la relación entre nosotros y nuestros conciudadanos no mágicos. No diré quien empezó todo ni quien tiene más culpa. La historia es de sobra conocida. Sin embargo, sí qué diré qué nos lo hemos buscado —una ola de indignación surgió de las gargantas de los allí presentes, incapaces de comprender como la máxima representante de los magos daba la razón a los otros—. No se confundan. No estoy justificando los terribles sucesos que hemos sufrido. Los ataques de las fuerzas no mágicas son de una maldad inenarrable y no pueden ser perdonados. Nos han arrebatado a hermanos, padres, madres, esposos, esposas y resto de seres queridos. Eso no se olvida. Pero no olvidemos que nosotros no somos mejores. ¿Durante cuantos años nuestras guerras y disputas han segado la vida de cientos de vidas no mágicas? ¿Qué culpa tenían aquellas personas? ¿Qué mal nos habían hecho? Ninguno. Ni siquiera conocían nuestra existencia.

Hugo no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su madre al ver como todo el mundo era incapaz de retirar la mirada de los ojos castaños de su Ministra; como, con solo su palabra, había hecho que algunos comenzaran a reflexionar. La guerra era inminente, no había otra salida, ninguno de los mundos aceptaba otra salida, pero, al menos, Hugo Weasley podría decir que su madre había conseguido mantenerse fiel a sí misma hasta el final.

—Por no hablar de la cantidad de veces que hemos realizado hechos graves contra la comunidad no mágica y que nosotros hemos considerado simples travesuras, resolviéndolas desmemorizando a los testigos —la voz de Hermione fallo y esta cerro los ojos, permitiendo que las cámaras recogieran el primer y único instante de debilidad de la Ministra Weasley—. Desde que tome el cargo, he llevado la sinceridad por bandera y muchos de vosotros me lo habéis agradecido a pesar de algunas decisiones difíciles. A esto no pienso renunciar ahora. Guerra. Estamos en guerra contra el mundo no mágico. Las acciones de ambas sociedades: las suyas más recientes; las nuestras, más prolongadas en el tiempo, no permiten otro escenario. Así pues… Yo, Hermione Weasley, Ministra de Magia, declaro oficialmente la guerra contra el Gobierno no mágico del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte desde este mismo momento. Que Merlín nos ayude.

La marabunta de periodistas abalanzándose sobre el escenario donde la Ministra estaba dando su discurso apenas podía ser retenida por la barrera de seguridad mágica que había implementado el Ministerio. Era un suceso histórico. Por primera vez desde la separación entre los mundos, ambos volvían a estar en guerra de forma oficial.

Respirando profundamente, Hermione Weasley levanto su varita y la ilumino cegando a todos los presentes que detuvieron su avance y volvieron a enfocar su atención en ella.

—Siento haber sido así de brusca, pero necesito comunicarles algo más. —Los periodistas se quedaron paralizados y un murmullo recorrió rápidamente el país: ¿Qué más iba a comunicar? ¿Qué otra cosa sería tan importante como lo qué acababa de anunciar? —. Volveré a ser sincera con la nación. No soy la Ministra que requiere el país para esta situación. No soy la persona más adecuada para dirigir el gobierno en los tiempos oscuros que vendrán. Por ello, comunico mi dimisión como Ministra de Magia y les presento a mi sucesor. Es un hombre que cuenta con la confianza de todos ustedes porque se la ha ganado. Tiene un pasado oscuro que es de sobra conocido por todos y, aunque nuestras discrepancias son evidentes, posee las cualidades necesarias para esta etapa. Cualidades, debo admitir, que yo carezco. Sin más dilación, el próximo Ministro de Magia: Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Comentarios.

Esta es una respuesta al review de Seor Black que, como es una invitada, no puedo responder via PM.

Hola Seor.

Voy a ser absolutamente sincero: No he actualizado las historias porque he perdido las ganas de escribir. Tan simple y doloroso como eso.

Siento mucho si he creado falsas esperanzas en cualquiera que haya estado esperando mas capítulos y si mis disculpas sirven para algo aquí las dejo. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que las haya dejado para siempre; cualquier día puedo recuperar las ganas y volver a escribir mas capítulos. Al fin y al cabo, las ideas siguen ahí y no pienso borrarlas. Lo que no quiero es que estéis permanentemente atentos a si hay novedades o no. Si os interesa, dejad las alertas y puede que algún día, salte la sorpresa.

Aun así, Seor si tienes interés en saber como tenia intención de desarrollar a grandes rasgos "Por un polo de limón" puedes contactar conmigo a través de un mensaje privado y te comento mis ideas.

Me despido pidiendo perdón una vez mas.

Un bratzo, xotug.


	4. Chapter 4

Muerte y destrucción. Nada más importaba para ellos tres. Eran los más temidos por los no mágicos. Su nombre se susurraba con temor entre los círculos militares a pesar de que la victoria no mágica estaba cerca. Todos lo sabían. El mundo mágico había descuidado su conocimiento de los avances no mágicos, pero eso no había ocurrido a la inversa y esa estaba siendo su gran perdición.

Nadie sabía cómo, pero los no mágicos habían conseguido anular el efecto que tenía la magia en sus aparatos electrónicos y, aunque no habían podido evitar que los magos se desapareciesen, eran capaces de detectar cuando se producían las mismas. Una red de satélites monitorizaba todos aquellos movimientos mágicos. Decenas de magos y brujas habían muerto nada más empezar una batalla cuando segundos antes estaban seguros de la efectividad de su ataque sorpresa mediante aparición.

Era irónico para que los magos que ellos tres eran los más efectivos en la lucha contra los no mágicos ya que eran los que mejor conocían la sociedad no mágica y sabían cómo pasar desapercibido dentro de ella.

Los tres luchaban solo por venganza. Nada más. Solo por producir el mayor daño posible. Solo porque los no mágicos sintieran lo que sentían ellos. Los tres habían perdido a sus padres a manos de los no mágicos, los tres no habían escuchado al resto de su familia y se habían convertido en la guadaña de la Parca.

James Sirius Potter había sido el primero. Juro vengarse de los no mágicos que habían asesinado a su padre y lo había conseguido. La Varita de Sauco en su mano había vuelto a escribir páginas de muerte y derramamiento de sangre. La había recogido de su lugar de reposo en la tumba de Dumbledore y la blandía como si le perteneciera y su creadora le aconsejara al oído la mejor forma de llenar el Otro Lado.

Rose Weasley se había unido a su primo una vez que su madre murió prematuramente. El corazón de la bruja más inteligente de su generación se paró a la joven edad de 73 años, cansada de soportar todo el sufrimiento que los dos mundos a los que pertenecía estaba generando. Si James portaba la varita más poderosa de la historia, Rose, como su madre, poseía un conocimiento sin par de las más variadas artes mágicas. No era tan poderosa como James o tan letal como el tercer miembro de su escuadrón de venganza, pero nunca la habían pillado en una situación a la que no encontrara una solución. Era el cerebro del grupo.

Scorpius Malfoy entro tras el asesinato de su padre. Draco murió de la misma forma y debido a la misma persona que había disparado a su antiguo rival. Scorpius añadió al grupo la magia oscura que impregnaba a su familia desde su nacimiento. Su padre había adquirido una amplia colección de artefactos tenebrosos que no pretendía usar pero que Scorpius dio el uso para el que había sido creados. Había sido el quien había torturado durante horas a la francotiradora que había asesinado a Harry Potter y a su padre.

Los tres sabían que su único final era la muerte, pero la recibirían como sus dignos servidores. Asesinatos en la noche, grandes atentados con hechizos explosivos, destrucción de los símbolos de la sociedad no mágica, nada había que no estuviera a su alcance. La nieta de la Reina, el hermano del Primer Ministro, toda la familia de los presidentes de la Cámara de los Comunes y de la Cámara de los Lores… Tantas personas habían perdido la vida bajo sus manos que habían perdido la cuenta.

Y ahora iban a llevar a cabo su acto más grandioso. Tres edificios, tres símbolos en el corazón de Londres iban a caer bajo su mano. Los no mágicos habían comenzado la guerra atacando el símbolo de la esperanza de un nuevo mundo mágico. Ellos destruirían tres símbolos antiguos y darían un golpe que quedaría en la historia de ambos mundos. Perderían la guerra y quedarían supeditados al dominio no mágico pero cada vez que cualquiera de los no mágicos levantara la cabeza vería que aquellos tres edificios ya no existían y recordarían siempre el poder que tienen los magos.

—¿Estamos preparados? —preguntó Rose a sus dos compañeros.

—Lo estamos —respondió James.

Rose miro a Scorpius que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Al principio de su conjunción como equipo, James se irritaba ampliamente por la parquedad de palabras. No entendía como podían hacer un buen equipo si no mantenían una buena y constante comunicación. Además, la expresividad de James era todo lo opuesto a la estoicidad de Scorpius. Con el paso de los meses, se generó una comunicación silenciosa entre los cuatro que hacía mucho más prescindible la verbalidad.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo Scorpius, al ver su reflejo y el de sus compañeros en el espejo de la habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Scorpius? —preguntó James.

—No os mováis. Nos han pillado —respondió moviendo sus ojos hacia el espejo.

Rose y James soltaron sendas exclamaciones malsonantes al verse en el espejo. Tres puntos luminosos verdes refulgían en las tres frentes de los magos. Todos sabían que significaba eso: estaban en el punto de mira de tres francotiradores y no había forma de salir de allí. Ni siquiera la desaparición podría sacarles de allí. Había que ser un experto absoluto desapareciéndose para poder hacerlo bajo la presión de saber que estabas a décimas de segundo de que te volaran la cabeza. Ninguno de los tres era capaz de eso. Además, la bala podría atravesar el túnel generado por la desaparición e impactarles donde aparecieran, tal y como le ocurrió a Dobby.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó James casi en un susurro.

—Tranquilízate, James —ladró Rose identificando inmediatamente que significaba el cambio en el tono de voz en su primo. Cuando James empezaba a bajar la voz significaba que estaba empezando a perder los nervios y eso solía provocar que cometiera errores importantes.

—Rose, ¿qué opciones tenemos?

—¿Salir vivos? —replicó amargamente—. Depende de ellos… de si nos quieren muertos o vivos. Sin embargo…

—Sin embargo, ¡¿qué?! —exclamó James.

—Podemos terminar la misión.

—¿Cómo es posible, Rose? —inquirió Scorpius.

—Podemos activar las bombas mágicas ya implantadas desde aquí y destruir los edificios —comunicó Rose.

—¿Y por qué no le hemos hecho ya? —preguntó James alarmado.

—Requiere que sacrifiquemos nuestra energía vital para activar el hechizo a tanta distancia —sentenció.

—Así que, tenemos dos opciones: depender de la piedad de nuestros agresores o morir terminando la misión —resumió Scorpius.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó James a su amigo.

Scorpius susurro unas palabras y un mapa virtual de los alrededores del bloque de viviendas surgió frente a ellos. Todos los puntos rojos que identificaban a las personas no mágicas estaban situados en lugares que indicaban que ninguno de ellos formaba parte de alguna fuerza policial o militar gubernamental; por desgracia, tampoco había ningún punto verde que significara un mago cercano que pudiera ayudarles.

—No parece que vayan a invadir la casa inmediatamente —señaló—. No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo tendríamos, pero supongo que unos cinco minutos sería una apuesta razonable.

—¿Podríamos activar las bombas a distancia en cinco minutos? —preguntó James.

—Incluso en menos —aclaró Rose—. Sin embargo, tenemos que estar vivos los tres para ello. Cada uno de nosotros está conectado a una bomba en concreto y si uno muere esa bomba se desactiva.

—¿Votamos entonces? —sugirió Scorpius. Sin mucho más que poder hacer, Rose y James asintieron con la cabeza —Bien… entonces… votamos sí o no a terminar la misión, ¿entendido? —dos movimientos de cabeza simultáneos dieron vía libre a la votación.

—Voy yo primero —intervino James— A la mierda todo. Fuegos artificiales. Volemos este país por los aires.

—Si —dijo Rose sencillamente.

—Por unanimidad entonces —sonrió tristemente Scorpius.

Rose cargo el hechizo y con ese acto los tres amigos entraron en la historia. La guerra terminaría poco después con la rendición total del mundo mágico. Lo que ocurrió a continuación es de sobra conocido por todo el mundo.

Victoire Weasley toco con su varita la pluma de dictado y la dejo descansar por primera en las últimas semanas. La llegada de la vejez había exacerbado la necesidad que había tenido toda su vida de dejar plasmado en documentos escritos todos los sucesos relevantes de su vida. Por fin, había terminado su historia personal sobre la Guerra entre los Mundos. Al contrario que sus dos grandes superventas sobre la guerra, uno desde el punto de vista mágico y otro desde el punto de vista muggle (este escrito bajo seudónimo), esta iba a ser la única copia de su relato sobre la guerra analizada desde ambos frentes y sería una herencia para su familia. Un relato para que los Weasley, los Granger, los Potter y los Delacour nunca olvidaran lo que había pasado. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la única superviviente de las cuatro familias y cuando muriera cada una de sus hijas heredaría uno de los apellidos para que no cayeran en el olvido. Su historia no moriría.


End file.
